The invention addresses two main fault causes likely to occur in an electrical equipment item: the appearance of electrical arcs between two different potentials that can lead to the breaking of electrical insulation elements and the occurrence of overheating that can result in thermal runaway.
The occurrence of overheating can be detected by a temperature sensor. It can be a resistor with positive or negative temperature coefficient. The temperature sensor is linked to a circuit that can detect the exceeding of a maximum temperature not to be exceeded. If the temperature is exceeded, an alarm can be activated. It is also possible to cut the electrical power supply of all or part of the equipment item in order to eliminate the origin of the overheating.
The detection of an arc can be provided by monitoring a current circulating in the equipment item and in particular by the detection of high-frequency components appearing in the current. As for the overheating, the detection of an arc can be coupled with an alarm or with the breaking of the electrical power supply of the equipment item.
The invention proposes a simple means that allows for the monitoring of the appearance of electrical arcs and possibly the occurrence of overheating.